


Undead

by mephistozero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero
Summary: It's JUST A SYNOPSIS.Siren Ravus/immortal Ardyn, AUSorry for my shitty English, I've done my best.





	Undead

2000 years ago, Ardyn, as a Roman nobleman, was rescued from a shipwreck by a female mermaid, who hid him in a cave in desert island.

The mermaid hunted fish and fed him.They lived together for a while, once, after ate the flesh that was brought by the mermaid, Ardyn had a fever and it made him nearly died. When he woke up several days later, he found that the mermaid was missing.

After recovering from his illness, Ardyn returned to human society and found himself immortal. Ardyn thought he was cursed, so he wanted to find the mermaid and break the curse.

He searched for 1900 years, in the ancient time, Mermaid legends abound. Yet then, As man explored the oceans, mermaid legends gradually vanished.

After entering the modern age, Ardyn became a Marine biologist , he was still looking for mermaids. It wasn't until the early 1900s that he heard there was a mermaid sighting in the Baltic Sea, Ardyn and his colleague Versteal set out to the sea. Thay caught a male mermaid a few days later.

That was a Beautiful Silver Mermaid, with his left eye like a burning flame and his right eye like a blooming violet.

That was Ravus.

At first, Ardyn and Versteal did a lot of cruel experiments on Ravus, and Ardyn thought that mermaids couldn't talk, until one day, Ravus did.

Ravus told Ardyn they are not mermaids. Actually, their real name was Siren. Siren feeds on human flesh and occasionally fish, there was only females in their species. Sirens lure man with their songs , they mate with human males and reproduce.

Ravus was rejected by the other sirens because he was the only male in the group and had albinism. He had a sister, and after their mother died, the younger sister was taken away by the other siren. They drove Ravus out of the group, and for thousand of years Ravus lived a solitary life in the Baltic Sea. He didn’t know anything about where did the other sirens go.

Ravus wants to find siren and get his sister back. So instead of wasting time on pointless experiments, he suggested Ardyn collaborate with him for now. Ardyn then, after careful consideration, accepted the recommendation.

During cohabitation, Ardyn had to hunt humans in order to raise the Siren, and occasionally, if he was late for feeding, Ravus would crawl out of the pond and ate servants in Ardyn’s house.

After living together for three years, there was a time when Ardyn noticed that Ravus had lost his appetite and was in a slump. He thought he might be ill and wanted to examine him. He touched him while Ravus was sunning himself at the edge of the pond, and near the cloaca he came in contact with a slightly warmer protuberance, which was covered with delicate scales.

Ardyn didn't think he'd provoke Ravus.

After knocked Ardyn to the ground with his strong tail, Ravus got into the pond and dived to the bottom.

A week later, Ardyn came home late. By the time he went to feed the siren, it was already dark outside, he went to the pond and called Ravus, yet there was only silence.

Everything was dark and blurred in the gloom, as he searched in the dim light of the gas lamp, a hand came out of pond and suddenly dragged him into water.

As Ardyn nearly suffocated, a pair of cold, Wet Lips touched his. Ravus kissed him. At that night, they made love madly. This was the first rut that Ravus and Ardyn spent together.

In the decades followed, they lived through WWI&WWII. After moving several times to escape the war, time slipped into the 1970s. Population expansion has made it more and more difficult for them to live in isolation and avoid the world as they once did. They live in a suburban mansion, and Ravus, who lost his pond to land development, prefers to spend most of his time in a bathtub in Ardyn's bedroom.

In the 1990s, Ardyn met a teenage girl at his university who looked almost exactly like the Siren he had met 2,000 years earlier. The girl's name was Lunafrena, and her name and description were identical to Ravus'sister.

Ardyn asked the girl about Ravus, but she had no clue about this name. And also, it was clear that the girl was only human.

One day the girl told Ardyn that her great grandmother's brother, who had died at an early age, appeared to be named Ravus. And she handed Ardyn a diary which, according to her, belonged to one of her ancestors and it mentioned the name of Ravus. But the diary was written in a language she did not understand at all.

Ardyn gave the diary to Ravus, it was written in the language of Siren.

It was Luna's life.

At the beginning of the 20th century, she fell in love with a young man, and she wanted to be with him forever.

Luna was faced with two options: First, to trick the young man into eating Siren flesh, which would make him immortality, but it was a vicious curse. Once the siren expresses her love for the immortal, he would turn to dust, and like siren, when the immortals die, they have no soul left. Siren's life is long, but it is not infinite, and Luna did not want to shackle the young man with immortality. The second choice was that siren becomes an ordinary human being at the cost of her own life. She had only 20 years to live, and every day was a day of burning agony. When Siren dies as a human, she will have an immortal soul.

Luna chose to be human.

After spending 20 short years with Noctis, she died surrounded by her family. The diary contained an old photo of Luna sitting with a dark-haired man, holding her two children in her arms. On the back: Lunafrena and Noctis, with their eldest son Ravus, and the eldest daughter Shilva, 1916，in Paris.

Ravus caressed Luna's smiling face in the photo and fell silent. Ardyn closed the door and left Ravus alone in the room, knowing it was a mourning that no one else should attend.

Knowing Luna's whereabouts, Ravus had no necessity to live with Ardyn any more.

Ardyn asked him about his future plans .

"I think it's a very interesting world what humans have made, so I'd like to stay a while longer." said Ravus.

"It's an honor to have your company, " Ardyn replied. "Yet I have a small request: before you decide to leave, please say to me 'I love you' , so that I can also get rid of this hateful life. "

Ravus fell silent for a moment, "I think you misunderstand, " he said. "In most of sirens' eyes, humans are just food. Especially to me, at best, you're just a piece of meat that's a little bit special. I don't think such a false declaration of love will help you break the curse."

"Well, it looks like I'll have to do my best to make you truly fall in love with me, and that won't be easy." said Ardyn, with a sly smile.

Later, Ardyn came to understand that perhaps both Ravus and Luna were descendants of the siren who had given him eternal life, and that siren might have fallen in love with him, but was afraid to express her love for him, so she chose to disappear.

He lived with Ravus for centuries. Ardyn Fed Ravus, talked with him, made love to him. Occasionally, he would take the siren on a cruise. With human footprint in every corner of the earth, the pollution of the environment has made the oceans become hostile to the survival of a Siren, Ravus could no longer live in pond or sea, then he never talked about leaving.

Every few years, Ardyn repeats that question.

Once in a while, after a passionate sex, Ardyn cheekily approached Ravus and asked him, "Do you think you're in love with me? "

Ravus had taken a cigarette from Ardyn's hand, took a deep smoke, and replied, "I advise you not to flatter yourself. I told you, to me, you are just a piece of meat. "

Ardyn stepped forward, stole a kiss from Ravus, then said with a cynical tone, "So do you sirens have sex with food? "

Ravus frowned as Ardyn's annoying tongue licked his lips，and he replied, "so I said, you're just a piece of meat that's a little bit special. "

In a few hundred years, mankind had abandoned the Earth, began to migrate to space. Ardyn and Ravus chose to remain on earth, and with the passing of humans, the Blue Planet returned to its original form.

As for Ardyn's question, Ravus never gave him a positive answer. Gradually, Ardyn also no longer continue to ask, their life as before, the only difference is, the two never talked about "love" again .

Ardyn and Ravus lived together for nearly 2,000 years. Ardyn sometimes talks about his past, by degress, he found that his memory had been filled with Ravus. And he smiles at the thought that, indeed, his time with Ravus has become longer than his time alone on earth.

Ardyn no more has a human servant in his house, and the good news is that he no longer has to worry about Ravus eating them.

Centuries past, Ravus was getting more and more lethargic, rarely emerging from the tank even on a clear day, His limbs became stiff and dull, and when Ardyn called him, he just flicked his tail.

Ardyn knew that Siren's long life was coming to an end.

One day, at dawn, Ravus told Ardyn that he wanted to see the sunrise. So the redheaded man took him out of the sink and put him in the bathtub by the window. This used to be Ravus' favourite spot, he liked the open fields outside his window and the blue ocean beyond.

In the gray dawn, Ardyn silently stared at the Siren’s profile as he gently stroked his hair, which had once glistened silvery but was now dry and dull.

"You know，except Lunafrena, all the Sirens I knew were selfish creatures, and so am I. "He heard Ravus say to him, his voice low，it broke the silence of the somber room.

Ardyn took Ravus in his arms from behind, kissed him on the forehead and said nothing.

Siren continued, "do you remember that question you kept asking me? "

At this, Ardyn's eyes burst into a few tears, but soon faded away. He tried to put a smile on his face, but without much success.

"I ask you so many questions that I can't remember them clearly, " he replied, in a shaky, unnatural voice. "after all, I've been lived through more than 4,000 years, and a little amnesia is to be expected. "

With a slight sigh, Ravus put his limp hand on Ardyn's arm,his eyes glazed, stared at nothingness.

There was a silence, then Ravus said with a smile, "please stop lying to yourself. In fact, you knew that all along, didn't you? "

Ardyn said nothing, and, yes, he knew the answer all along, which is why he chose not to pursue it any more. It suddenly occurred to him that he did not want to hear that answer at all, even though it was a question he'd asked thousands times before.

Ravus smiled，but with a bleak and melancholy expression. He knew too well about this man, even about the part that Ardyn was trying to hide.

Ravus patted Ardyn on the back of his hand, both as a comfort and as an apology, and said in his weak voice: "You always knew, I love you, I've loved you a long time ago. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. "

As the whisper disappeared into the air, a tear streamed down siren's cheek and dripped onto the immortal's hand.

The morning sun is rising, shining on the calm sea, sparkling on the blue surface of the water. Breeze moves the bedroom veil, in the bright morning light, only a piece of silver scale lying quietly on the gray dust, telling those long forgotten stories.


End file.
